


YA kink meme prompt fill 4

by Rocquellan



Series: Finder Kink Meme Fills [4]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Feilong taught him how to use him how to use his tongue, but Asami's lessons go much much further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YA kink meme prompt fill 4

**Author's Note:**

> Asami/Akihito, deep throating

"Show me what you can do."

It was a command Akihito dare not disobey. His frame shook while he remembered doing this for Feilong, all the things he taught him while he was held captive. Now one week after his rescue Asami wanted to know all he'd learned, and to be honest it scared him.

"I…I don't want to."

Akihito bit his bottom lip in worry. The way Asami sat in the dark blue recliner in his bedroom, still fully clothed, and staring at him with eyes so icy they made him shiver; part from fear and part from anticipation.

"It wasn't a question, get over here and get on your knees before I force you to."

Being forced was something Akihito didn't want to experience so soon after his ordeal in Hong Kong, so he took slow, steady steps towards Asami before getting on his knees. He looked up into those sharp, golden eyes for even a little reassurance that he wouldn't regret this, but he got none and he sighed before reaching both hands out to loosen Asami's belt.

Both of Asami's hands rested on the armrest calmly while he pulled down the man's zipper, then the waist of his underpants to reveal his soft and flaccid member.

Hesitantly Akihito reached out a hand and rubbed the soft flesh between his palms, there was no response.

Asami leaned forward and took Akihito's chin in his hand, forcing the younger man to look him in the eyes.

He gazed into cautious hazel eyes before muttering, "I want you to suck me off Takaba, but you'll have to make me want it first."

A soft kiss was placed on the corner of Akihito's lips, a sharp contrast to the storm in those golden eyes and he nodded as Asami returned to his reclined position. He didn't quite understand since with Feilong there was no need for foreplay of any type; normally the man was hard before he even laid eyes on him.

The blond held Asami's cock upright and stuck his tongue out, licking at the head in a way he hoped would turn the man on, Feilong always liked when he paid extra special attention to the head, sometimes it was enough to get the man off.

The disgruntled sigh that left Asami's lips had him looking at the man with worry. "I'm sorry, I don't think I can please you like this."

Akihito made to move away and Asami grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. The older man cupped his cheeks and looked at him sternly.

"You emwill/em learn how to please your man properly, because the quickies Feilong taught you how to manage is not my style. If you're going to suck me off, emlearn/em to do it properly or you won't like it, Takaba. Do you understand me?"

Akihito shivered under the command and the intense gaze. He had to admit Asami was right though, he and Feilong are two completely different men and what worked for one obviously won't work for the other.

"I…I do," Akihito mumbled lowly.

"I'll retrain you, and when I'm done you'll be so skilled in the art of seduction you won't need any more lessons."

Asami's resolution was firm and Akihito nodded in understanding.

Asami then leaned back once again, but this time he eased himself up a bit so Akihito could pull the pants and boxers down to his ankles. Kicking the fabric to the side, he widened his legs and watched Akihito watch his length. The blond licked his lips and he was pleased with that.

"Now, make me hard."

It was a lesson Akihito was willing to learn, and when he brought his head down between the man's legs he sucked the entirety of the soft flesh into his mouth, then he rolled it around on his tongue and sucked hard enough to feel the man getting bigger.

"Good," Asami praised. "Now, I'll need you to go down as far as you can, let me see what you can do."

Akihito did as he was told, but he doubted Asami's cock was halfway in his mouth before he felt his gag reflex kicking in. He pulled back and coughed.

Asami massaged gently the boy's throat.

"I can't take too much," Akihito chucked out when he was finally able to talk without coughing.

Asami smirked. "When I'm done with you you'll be able to take me fully. Now get back to it."

Akihito lowered his head once again, and he quickly tried to go down on the man again when a hand was placed on his head, halting him in place.

"Take it slow Akihito, relax your throat muscles and gently ease the head deeper, we're not running a race here."

Akihito knew when to follow instructions, and he found he did in fact take more in when he took his time. The taste of the precum and the raw flesh at the back of his throat was a little more tolerant than he'd expected, even if he still felt the need to gag a bit.

"Now come up slowly…" Asami instructed and he opened his mouth to breathe before pulling back. Asami massaged his throat gently once again.

"How was that?" the older man asked.

"It wasn't half as bad as I'd expected," Akihito answered a little sheepishly.

"Now try again, and go deeper this time," Asami told him and Akihito held the base with both hands before opening wide and taking his lover into his mouth once again.

"Remember to relax your throat…"

Asami had a hand threading through his hair and Akihito found it oddly comforting. He felt he had taken Asami's cock a little deeper than last time, because the nauseating feeling wasn't so strong then. Asami then started to make shallow thrusts into his mouth and he couldn't take it, it was too much. He tried to pull back but the hand on his head held him in place.

"Relax…" Asami coaxed as he thrusted deeper into the now unwilling mouth. He didn't care about the gagging sounds Akihito made, nor the fact that he was salivating on his dick, he just wanted to fuck that mouth long and hard without hindrance, but he knew it would take getting use to for the blond.

Like they said, practice makes perfect.

Akihito felt like he couldn't breathe, and when Asami finally let go of his head he planted both hands on the man's knees and shoved himself back, doubling over while coughing uncontrollably. Tears also formed in his eyes and fell as a reaction from the abuse of his throat.

"FUCK YOU, YOU ASSHOLE!" Akihito spat hoarsely before turning and running away. There was no way he'd be putting up with any more of this shit.

Asami smirked and stood to go take a shower, there was always tomorrow's lesson and he'll make sure Akihito learns it, because he'll make certain that in time his Akihito will forget everything about Feilong; his touch, his scent, his taste and his memory.

/End


End file.
